Further analysis of the interfacial physical chemistry between various metal systems and dental porcelain will be carried out. This work will concentrate on establishing a detail adherence mechanism for nonprecious alloys and porcelain. A further development of the adherence bond test developed in this project will receive more attention with the objective of evaluating the correlation between this test and clinical experience. Analysis of oxide layers adjacent to the interface will be continued as will the thermal expansion measurements of porcelain. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Adherence-Controlling Elements in Ceramic-Metal Systems. Part I: Precious Alloys. K.J. Anusavice, J.A. Horner and C.W. Fairhurst. Accepted for publication in the Journal of Dental Research, Sept-Oct., 1977. Adherence-Controlling Elements in Ceramic-Metal Systems. Part II: Non-Precious Alloys. K.J. Anusavice, R.D. Ringle and C.W. Fairhurst. Accepted for publication in the Journal of Dental Research, Sept.-Oct. 1977.